Invincible Battle Form Super Vegeta/Super Trunks
Super Vegeta= |additional_information = ► 12 Ki Multiplier is 140% ► SA Lv.10 raises SA Multiplier by an additional 20% ► Vegeta/Trunks require Special Potential Orbs instead of STR Potential Orbs ► Total Potential Orbs needed: * x6540 x3530 x346 ---- |Events = 100px|link=Summit of the Universe100px|link=Transcended Warrior 100px|link=Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds100px|link=The Horrific Cell Games100px|link=A Fiend Possessed100px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. |EZA Medal Bronze 1 = x3 |EZA Medal Bronze 2 = x5 |EZA Medal Bronze 3 = x7 |EZA Medal Silver 1 = x10 |EZA Medal Silver 2 = x30 |EZA Medal Gold = x30 |EZA Medal Rainbow = x30 |EZA HP 125 = 6133 |EZA HP 130 = 6610 |EZA HP 135 = 7087 |EZA HP 140 = 7564 |EZA HP 140 locked = 9164 |EZA HP 140 rainbow = 11564 |EZA ATK 125 = 7199 |EZA ATK 130 = 7759 |EZA ATK 135 = 8319 |EZA ATK 140 = 8879 |EZA ATK 140 locked = 10479 |EZA ATK 140 rainbow = 12879 |EZA DEF 125 = 3736 |EZA DEF 130 = 4027 |EZA DEF 135 = 4317 |EZA DEF 140 = 4608 |EZA DEF 140 locked = 6208 |EZA DEF 140 rainbow = 8608 |Special EZA = y |JPdate = 22 Aug 2019 |GLBdate = 27 Aug 2019 |JPdateEZA = 13 Sep 2019 |GLBdateEZA = 13 Sep 2019 |maxLen = 500 }} |-|Super Trunks= |additional_information = ► 12 Ki Multiplier is 140% ► SA Lv.10 raises SA Multiplier by an additional 20% ---- ► Trunks always has a total boost of Ki +7 and ATK & DEF +140% the first time he appears in battle; only starting from the following turn he gets Ki -1 and ATK & DEF -10% with each turn passed, including the turns in which he's not present |rarity = UR |type = SSTR |cost = 32 |ID = 41767 |EZA Medal Bronze 1 = x3 |EZA Medal Bronze 2 = x5 |EZA Medal Bronze 3 = x7 |EZA Medal Silver 1 = x10 |EZA Medal Silver 2 = x30 |EZA Medal Gold = x30 |EZA Medal Rainbow = x30 |EZA HP 125 = 6133 |EZA HP 130 = 6610 |EZA HP 135 = 7087 |EZA HP 140 = 7564 |EZA HP 140 locked = 9164 |EZA HP 140 rainbow = 11564 |EZA ATK 125 = 7199 |EZA ATK 130 = 7759 |EZA ATK 135 = 8319 |EZA ATK 140 = 8879 |EZA ATK 140 locked = 10479 |EZA ATK 140 rainbow = 12879 |EZA DEF 125 = 3736 |EZA DEF 130 = 4027 |EZA DEF 135 = 4317 |EZA DEF 140 = 4608 |EZA DEF 140 locked = 6208 |EZA DEF 140 rainbow = 8608 |Special EZA = y |JPdate = 22 Aug 2019 |GLBdate = 27 Aug 2019 |JPdateEZA = 13 Sep 2019 |GLBdateEZA = 13 Sep 2019 |Events = 100px|link=Summit of the Universe100px|link=Transcended Warrior 100px|link=Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds100px|link=The Horrific Cell Games100px|link=A Fiend Possessed100px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. |maxLen = 500 }} fr:Forme de combat d'une puissance sans égale - Super Vegeta/Super Trunks Category:Freely Obtainable Category:Vegeta Cards Category:Trunks Cards Category:DBZ Characters Category:UR Category:STR Category:Supreme damage Category:Supreme damage -20 Category:Supreme damage -30 Category:Super STR Category:Active Skill Category:Rank B Special Category:Farmable Super Attack Category:Category Leaders Category:Ki & Stat Boost Leaders Category:Extreme Z-Awakening Cards Category:Exchange